


Communication

by Frederic



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederic/pseuds/Frederic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylas watches Arthur sleep while trying to cope with his feelings for his cute housemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

Dylas opened the door to Arthur’s study, making sure to watch the volume of his footsteps when he noticed the candle had burned so low it was almost out. Looking at the prince’s desk, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw him slumped forward over his paperwork, arms folded under his head as he slept soundly.

Dylas tiptoed toward the desk, gently setting the tray of food he was tasked with bringing to him down on the edge. He couldn’t help shaking his head with a little grin. Porcoline had been kind enough to provide Arthur with a nice, comfortable bed but he had probably only slept in it a handful of nights. As worrying as Arthur’s workaholic habits were, Dylas found them endearing despite himself.

After admiring the sight of the blonde boy bathed in the glow of flickering candlelight, he extinguished the candle and slipped out of the room. He wondered what had gotten into him to even make him pause for that brief moment anyway. He saw Arthur on a daily basis considering that they lived together, so it wasn’t like seeing him was anything special. With a shake of his head he dismissed it as a combination of the atmosphere and having been up just a bit past his bedtime.

-

A few nights later, Dylas was once again in charge of bringing food to Arthur, who once again had shut himself up in his study to work on some important documents. Upon entering the room, he noticed the boy was fast asleep again, this time his head was turned to the side, one cheek rested on an arm folded under himself with the other sprawled out, quill dangling precariously from his limp fingers. Dylas snorted out a quiet laugh and if he were asked he’d insist it was because the prince, who was usually so formal, was looking so disheveled and silly. But, the reality that he’d never admit to himself, was that he found the sight to be surprisingly cute. After setting the tray down with a practiced softness, he was leaning closer to that vulnerable face. Before he knew it, his own lips were pressed against the pliant warmth of Arthur’s. The kiss had mostly just been a quick peck but as Dylas pulled away he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He studied Arthur intensely for a moment to ensure he hadn’t woken up and then glanced around the room to be sure they were still alone. He took a few deep breaths and then left the room at what he hoped wasn’t a suspicious pace.

He had never thought he harbored feelings for Arthur, they were simply housemates after all, nothing more nothing less. Sure, Arthur was a great conversationalist and simply being in his presence gave Dylas a deep sense of calm, but he was a man and, well… Dylas was not cut out for romantic relationships, not even with women. He assumed his recent behavior must be hormones.

-

The next time Porcoline asked Dylas to deliver food for Arthur, he hesitated a moment before taking hold of the tray. He had worked hard to push the events from the last time out of his mind and to avoid the possibility of a repeat. He tried to calm his racing heart as he approached the door to the prince’s office, telling himself it was unlikely he had fallen asleep in the middle of his work yet again. But, of course, as soon as he opened the door he noticed the boy slumped over his papers, a cup of tea that had long since gone cold next to his outstretched hand. Once again, his head was turned to the side, his lips slightly parted as he breathed deeply in slumber. Dylas swallowed hard around the growing lump in his throat… something about the way the light caught in the lenses of his glasses and cast subtle shadows against the curves of his pale pink lips was more than he could stand. He set down the tray and got to work unbuttoning his pants. After pulling them down along with his underwear just enough to free his stiffening length, he got as close to Arthur’s face as he could. He quickly looked over the room, just in case anyone else was there, despite the fact that he was in far too deep to save himself now. He stroked his cock just enough to get it completely hard and then grazed the tip of it over Arthur’s partially open mouth.

Even that small touch was enough to send sparks through his bloodstream. What he was doing was so very wrong and perverted, but that just added to the pleasure he felt. He had crossed through that door and was never coming back. He started to think of all the things he’d like to do to the fragile body in front of him. He wanted to bend him over his desk and fuck him so hard he couldn’t even think about work anymore. He wanted to tie the prince’s hands behind his back and force him to ride his cock, he wanted… He got to the point where his thoughts were racing so fast he couldn’t make sense of them anymore, all the while just barely touching his dick to Arthur’s mouth.

Once his cock was throbbing and straining as he neared orgasm he hurriedly pulled his pants up and escaped to his own room, ripping his pants off again as he got onto his bed on his knees. He quickly tugged his erection until thick spurts of cum landed on the sheets, he closed his eyes and imagined they were landing on Arthur’s face.  
As he lay on his back to catch his breath, he smoothed a hand through his hair, feeling disgusted with himself. He had violated Arthur, even if the boy didn’t know. He had to find some way of keeping himself under control.

-

Dylas awoke with a start, feeling hot and sweaty. As he adjusted to wakefulness, he could also feel a gentle suction around his manhood. But that wasn’t all he was feeling. His legs were slightly parted to accommodate another person, kneeling between them on the bed. He blinked a few times, silently cursing the darkness as he pushed the covers away.  
He could hear a soft moan muffled by hot flesh as he was gradually able to make out blonde hair in the darkness. 

“A-Arthur…?”

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness more, he could tell the prince was stark naked, save for his glasses and his hair clips. Arthur pulled his head back with a wet sound.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?” Dylas couldn’t believe this was real, he sat back a little, trying to get space between them. Why was this happening? Had he been found out? Had Arthur been doing lewd things to him in his sleep too? It was just as well…

“Isn’t this what you want? Don’t be shy.” Arthur said, the smirk evident in his tone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dylas countered in an angry whisper.

“I’m not a very heavy sleeper you know.”

And with that, Arthur used one hand to tuck back his hair as he lowered his head to Dylas’ arousal and licked up the entire length before taking the head into his mouth with a hard suck. He closed his eyes in enjoyment, moaning loud around the thickness to let Dylas know just how much he liked it.

Dylas couldn’t stop gasping as he fought back his moans, trying to keep it down since Porcoline was sleeping in the room next door. Arthur’s slender fingers slipped down to his partner’s rounded sac, toying with the heavy flesh as he slowly forced his head down, opening his throat to take Dylas in all the way. After giving Dylas a moment to enjoy the feeling of being deep-throated, he began to bob his head at a moderate pace, his hair clips swinging back and forth and tickling Dylas’ heated skin on the downstroke.

“Sh-shit, Arthur… I can’t take much more…” Dylas warned in a raspy voice as he lost himself to the sensation. He had to wonder how Arthur was so good at something like this.

Arthur simply giggled slightly as he pulled back, hand stroking Dylas in his mouth’s absence. “It’s alright, let yourself cum.”

He tightened his grip and stroked him faster, using the very tip of his tongue to play with the slit in the tip of Dylas’ leaking cock.

Dylas wanted to grip Arthur’s head and force that hot mouth back down around himself, but he gripped the sheets beside him instead, not wanting to hurt the guy who was nice enough to willingly jack him off. 

After a few more firm strokes, Dylas came hard, cum landing in thick ropes on Arthur’s tongue, a few strands managing to shoot up and cling to the lenses of his glasses. The sight was even more erotic than Dylas had imagined.

Arthur made a show of licking his bottom lip. And with a wink he said, “I know talking to people isn’t very easy for you, but next time you want something from someone it’s customary to ask.”


End file.
